Missing you
by darkdaughter1586
Summary: Inuyasha leaves kagome for a year and a half with no explanatio. Now hes back looking for her. Kagome thinks he moved on. This is my first fan fic in three yrs. plz read! this is a one shot


I do not not own inuyasha or this song. Inuyasha belongs to rumiko takahashi. This is a one shot. I just had this crazy idea. Please review!!! My First fanfiction.

"talking"  
'thinking'  
(memory)

_Singing_

* * *

Missing you

(Kagome had a past that no one knew except for her step mom)  
During those four years she had to go to Shikon High a prestigious, rich school,  
but it hurt so much to having Inuyasha fall in love with her and they went through so much to be together.  
In the end it all had to end that was the time when his father had collasped in New England. Inuyasha left her a text message saying "Wait for me. I'll come back, I promise." But he left her for 1 an a half years. While he was away he took over his fathers company. What Kagome didn't know he took a year vacation and is now singing on the street waiting for her.

She believed that he moved on for she saw magazines and news papers of him and Kikyo are engaged, but what she didn't know was that Inuyasha made an agreement to his mom that if he found Kagome. The engagement with Kikyo would be off. For his mom preferred him to love the person he is going to marry, instead of having a loveless marriage.

But Kagome didn't know that for she loved him and would fight for Inuyasha just to stay by his side.  
That was one of the reasons she had left the rest of her friends behind to start a new life. Kagome moved back with her dad. Til this day she still wonders if she had made the right decision.

Kagome recently started dating Koga. But, What Koga didn't know was that his world was going to fall apart.

Koga decided to take Kagome on a romantic date. Koga had everything planned. Koga would take her to a restraunt and go to walk through the park and secretly have fireworks go off.

While they were walking, not knowing that they were walking into a market to get to their destination.

Inuyasha was there for a different reason sitting there on the side walk playing his guitar hoping the one that the girl he loves would finally come back to him. Singing the one song he made for Kagome to hear. As memories come back while he sings.

_Because I'm A fool_

_The only thing I think about is you_

_But I know that you are thinking about somebody else_

_And you proabably don't even Know my heart_

_I probably don't exsist in your daily life_

_And I'm sure you have no thoughts of me_

_But for me, I spend my days thinking about you_

_And my tears still fall_

(As Inuyasha looks at Kagome while he wipes her face that had flour and eggs on.) He misses her soft skin. Everytime he was alone she would be there to keep him company, but he didn't realize that she meant the world to him til she was gone. Inuyasha would not sleep for days waiting just to see her face. As Inuyahsa was looking around he spotted her, he couldn't believe it was her. So, he got up still playing and singing making his way through the crowd that had recently came to listen to his song.

_Just looking at your retreating figure_

_Is happiness to me_

_Even if you don't know my feelings_

_Even if you simply brush me aside_

Kagome and Koga are walking by. Kagome stands frozen as soon as she hears this song. She don't know what to do. Kagome is now scared for she didn't want to look up to see the one guy that she truly loved. 'Even when Inuyasha left for a year and a half. It was Koga that helped me move on. For if Inuyasha was looking for her maybe I would have waited. Boy, that night I was heart broken, but Koga, Miroku, and Sango tried to make me feel better by playing hide and seek with funny looking masks.' Kagome laughed at that thought)  
In those days when I desperately want to see you

_Those days that are so hard to bear_

_My mouth wordlessly repeats "i love you"_

_And all alone.. Crying for you_

_And all alone.. Missing for you_

Koga looked at Kagome. Koga had a face of confusion and wonderment.  
He too listened to the song and was touched. Koga looked up and realized the guy that's singing the song is making his way through the crowd. Kagome decided to look up and see the one guy that really loved her. Kagome forgets that Koga is still there beside her. She moves a couple of steps to Inuyasha. Koga is watching an decides to follow. But what he see's next makes him stop and stand frozen.)

_Baby I love you_

_I'm waiting for you_

_Bye Bye never say goodbye_

_Even though I can never have you_

_I need you I can't say a word, I want you_

_I plead and again I plead_

_In those days when I desperately want to see you_

_Those days that are so hard to bear_

_My mouth wordlessly repeats "I love you"_

As Inuyasha stands there in front of Kagome. Kagome listens to the last of the lyrics and is touched. Koga clenches his hand into a fist. Kagome starts to feel tears go down her cheek. She tries to stop them, but they won't for the tears keep coming.

_And all alone... Missing for you_

_Baby I love you_

_I'm waiting for you_

Everyone claps for Inuyasha sung the song. Everyone is touched by him and you can hear the coins that are falling into Inuyasha's suit case behind them. Inuyasha pulls Kagome into a hug and holds her saying "I finally found you and I'm never letting you go."

* * *

Please review!!!!!


End file.
